Host Club Love!
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: Tamaki and Kyoya are room mates what could happen in this tiny apartment? Meanwhile Haruhi, and her new friend are spending the night together. What could go on? Rated M for future Yaoi & Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya stood in his shower the steam moving around him. His slick black hair hung limp around his face. His black eyes opened and with all the steam around it were hard to see. The water ran down his well-defined chest, and then farther onto his abs. "Why now of all times?" Kyoya heard his phone going off; it was probably an offer on the ad he had put up. He had put an ad on craigslist for a roommate. He hadn't included a picture of him, only of the rooms so people wouldn't want to live with him just because of his looks. He slowly walked out of his shower not bothering a put a towel around his waist. "Hello?" He asked picking up the phone. "I'm here to talk about a possible roommate spot." Kyoya nodded, "Yeah if you are interested the rate per month is two-hundred and fifty dollars." The other voice responded and after a few more moment he heard the other voice say, "I'll be heading over tonight to check it out." Kyoya smiled and said, "Alright, please be here at six o'clock sharp." Kyoya hung up the phone placing it beside the shower as he jumped back in. The warm water hitting him caused a soft sigh of relief to hit him. Putting his head under the water he washed himself thoroughly and finally stepped out into the cold air. The cold air hit his skin causing it goose-bumps. He began to shiver his teeth chattering. Kyoya had been keeping it cold in the place so he would be able to get more done. He liked the cold, but after getting out of a steaming shower it wasn't always pleasant. He wrapped a towel around him turning the heat up as not to freeze his guest, and possible room-mate. The voice he heard had seemed oddly familiar, he was curious about who this person was. He shook his hair free of the water, letting it air dry. Running a brush through it he finally was satisfied after a few minutes. Walking to the clock he was shocked when it was nearly five o'clock. He had let the time get away from him. Well since he hadn't had cable hooked up yet he walked to the outlet and unplugged his DS. He turned it on, and seeing the Pokémon game inside he smiled. This game had been a gift from Haruhi who had insisted that he needed to get more in touch with his child-hood instead of worrying himself with the host club's budget. He began to play the game noticing he seemed to be catching more Pokémon than usual. He heard a knock on the door. "One minute." He said noticing that he hadn't gotten dressed. He ran over to the dresser and threw on his usual Ouran Host Club uniform. "Come in." He said turning to the door, and his eyes widened until they were huge. "TAMAKI?" Kyoya asked the other male's mouth hung open for a moment. "Well… I guess we don't have to introduce ourselves." Tamaki said looking back at his friend, he walked over to the couch plopping down and putting his feet on the stool. "Hey get your feet off of that! You don't live here yet." Kyoya said looking over at him his face incredulous. "Alright, here's first month's rent." Kyoya didn't bother counting the money instead he put in his pocket. Tamaki walked back over to the couch placing his feet on the stool, and letting out a sigh. He was so comfortable pressed into the soft fabric of the couch. Kyoya let out a sigh walking over and sitting on the couch beside him. "Ooh, I didn't know you liked Pokémon!" Tamaki said pulling out his own DS. Kyoya looked over at him shocked. Tamaki seemed unaware of his friends look, and turned on his DS beginning to play the same game. "We should have a link battle." Kyoya shrugged, it couldn't hurt. The two began to battle, and Kyoya was shocked to see that each of his friends Pokémon were level one-hundred. He had all the Legendary Pokémon. "You so hacked this, there is no way!" Kyoya said looking back at Tamaki. He barely had the concentration to sit through a book, much less become addicted to something like this. "Jealous?" Tamaki asked with a smirk looking over to his friend. "Green isn't a good color on you Kyoya-kun." Tamaki said, and Kyoya rolled his eyes beginning to get annoyed with his friend. "Well I guess I might as well take the ad down." He said picking up his phone and closing the ad. This provided as a good distraction from his friend defeating his Pokémon as if they were starters. Kyoya looked at his DS glaring at the screen for a minute. "I guarantee I could get your Pokémon to my level." Tamaki said with a sly look at his friend. Kyoya rolled his eyes, "I'd rather play it myself." He said. Tamaki only smirked and walked into the bed-room. Kyoya followed him, "What are you doing?" He asked seeing him getting undressed. "Changing into my PJ's why are you staring at me?" Tamaki asked turning around with a smirk on his face. "Whatever." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. He walked out of the room sitting down on the couch blush on his face. Tamaki walked into the room a minute later wearing one of Kyoya's over-sized tee-shirt. "What the hell man? You think you could at least ask before you put on my clothes?" Kyoya asked looking back at Tamaki annoyed. "Whatever." He said walking over to the couch and sitting down. Kyoya watched him for a moment before walking into his bed-room. He began to change clothes feeling eyes on him he turned around, "What?" He asked looking curious. "Nothing just curious as to where you went." Tamaki said. He had light blush on his face, and Kyoya's eye brows went up but he turned back around. He finished taking the rest of his clothes off. He felt strange having another male watch him, Kyoya wasn't used to being sought after by a man. He was completely naked when he turned back around and noticed that Tamaki wasn't there. He walked back into the living room with black silk boxers on. It seemed that Tamaki had gone into the bathroom.

Tamaki couldn't help but walk into the bathroom. He needed to take care of himself before Kyoya noticed his 'friend'. He pulled down his pants and began to stroke his hard cock. He needed something that would get him turned on, and he began to have a fantasy about Kyoya. He felt his cock grow extremely stiff, and in a few more minutes he came. He heard a light knock on the door, "You okay?" Kyoya asked looking concerned. "Uhh yeah I'm fine." Tamaki said with a blush. "Alright." Kyoya said walking away and waiting for him to come out. After a few more seconds the door opened, and Tamaki averting Kyoya's eyes blushed.

((Note: I don't own the Ouran High school Host Club. The female character I use here isn't in the series; she is simply a character I myself imagined.))

Kyra closed her eyes for a moment trying to focus on her school work. Being in a class with Haruhi was hard, especially when she was one of the only people to know that she was a girl. She hated how all the girls seemed to go after her; Kyra had been the only one to talk to her when she was a new student. To her it didn't matter that she was a girl, Kyra was gender blind, she loved based on personality not sex. Closing her eyes for a moment she had to get her friend out of her mind. Haruhi looked over at her with a quizzical look, "Something wrong Kyra?" She asked her. "Nothing Haruhi, just having a hard time focusing on class boring." She said. Haruhi laughed and nodded, this was the only class that neither of them could stand. She blushed softly listening to the sound of Haruhi's laugh. It was the only time that she really remembered her friend had so many followers. Kyra closed her eyes noticing that the teacher was looking at both of them. She blushed in shame, not because she had been called out but because everyone seemed to be looking at them. Not only were they looking at her they seemed to be glaring, she rolled her eyes then. Her shy personality had its limits. Finally it was time to leave school for the day. "Hey Haruhi-Chan, do you think you would have time to hang out with me today?" She asked a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" Haruhi asked looking at Kyra with a smile. "Want to go get ice-cream?" She asked with a smile. She knew that Haruhi loved ice-cream, and then they could take it home and watch a movie. "We could spend some time at my house if you like too." She said with a giggle. Haruhi couldn't help but smile as she heard Kyra's giggle. "Yeah we have to study though for class tomorrow, I'm sure the teacher isn't going to give us any freebies." She said with a small grimace. Kyra grimaced as well, "Yeah sorry about that." She said. Haruhi smiled, "No don't worry about it." She said. It wasn't like Haruhi needed to worry about her grades. She had straight A's in every class. Walking on the way to the shop Haruhi couldn't help but smile. Kyra was an awesome friend, and she had stood by her through everything, and the two had seemed to get a lot closer recently. She couldn't help but smile again as she thought about how nice it was to finally have a real friend. "What kind of ice-cream do you want?" Kyra said looking at Haruhi. "Umm… chocolate fudge cake." She said. "You and your chocolate; it never seems like you can get enough!" Kyra said with a laugh. She handed the money to the person behind the counter. She got the same thing, and Haruhi laughed. "Come on if we hurry we can make it home." She said with a smile. She grabbed a cup, and shoved their ice-cream into it. "You don't mind sharing a straw do you?" Haruhi smiled, "No not at all." She replied.

The two came home, and the rain began to pour down outside. "I don't know if you're going to be able to go home tonight. I don't want you driving in this mess." She said gesturing to the sky. Haruhi nodded, she didn't mind anyway. She loved spending time with her friend. Tomorrow would be Friday so they could hang out over the weekend. Kyra blushed knowing that she only had one bed, so they would have to sleep together. Kyra took a sip of the milk-shake. "This is so good!" She said taking a long sip and handing the rest to Haruhi. Haruhi took a sip tasting her friend on the straw. She blushed heavily loving the sweet taste of her. Haruhi heard the thunder outside and she jumped. "It's okay just a little thunder." She said with a small smile. Haruhi didn't like thunder she never had. "Come on, we can head to the bed-room and you can cuddle under the sheets it should make you feel better." She said. "If you're there." She said with a small blush.

((What could Takeshi and Kyoya be doing in this storm! Read the next chapter to find out. ;D))


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya watched his friend; he had been acting strange since he had arrived here. Perhaps that wasn't so odd because of them living together now. He was wondering if there was another motivation behind this though. He shrugged it off thinking he worried too much. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder erupted above the house. "I didn't think it was supposed to storm today. No matter, I don't mind a good storm." Kyoya mused looking up at the ceiling as if it was the sky. "You don't mind them? No matter, I hate thunderstorms, they scare me." Tamaki admitted after a slight pause. He looked at his friend expecting him to bust out laughing, or perhaps even make fun of him. Kyoya's eyes looked off into the distance as if there was something there that Tamaki couldn't see. "My grandmother always used to tell me a story about thunder storms. She said it was the gods above us dancing." He said with a small smile at Tamaki. Tamaki smiled back at him, he had never though Kyoya could seem so beautiful from a simple smile. "I used to be terrified of thunder storms before that." He admitted with a slight shrug. Kyoya had always assumed most children were scared of storms; although it was strange that Tamaki had never grown out of it. "Thanks Kyoya." Tamaki said quietly with another small smile at his friend.

Kyoya was always so calm in situations like this; perhaps that was one of his most attractive qualities to Tamaki. Tamaki, being the vivacious excited one; it was nice to have a moment of peace. He closed his eyes as another loud crack of thunder sounded above him. He jumped slightly at the noise but tried not to be too frightened by it. What Kyoya had said did make him feel a bit better, even if it was just a story. Tamaki walked over and sat down beside his friend, his fears mostly forgotten. "Kyoya can I ask you a question?" Tamaki asked looking at Kyoya. "Well that was one, but you can ask another." He said with a sly smirk on his face. "How do you stay so calm all the time?" Tamaki asked looking at his friend. Kyoya paused looking back at Tamaki, "I suppose I just rationalize that there is no reason to get upset." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Tamaki watched the movement of his muscles under his shirt as he shrugged. Kyoya didn't seem to notice, so he figured he was fine. Tamaki nodded thinking about what he had said. It just seemed so hard to rationalize things in a moment of heat. He sighed softly thinking about this. He looked at Kyoya with a small smile.

"I suppose that's something I have been wondering for a long time. I never really got a chance to ask you though." He said thinking about all the girls that flocked around him at the host club. A small frown came to his face, and he jumped as a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead. "Don't frown." Kyoya said putting a finger to each side of his lips and turning them up. Tamaki blushed looking into his dark eyes. "That's better." Kyoya said pulling his fingers away for a moment before sliding his glasses up onto his nose. "I like it better when you have them off." Tamaki said without really thinking about it. "Well I'm blind as a bat without them." Kyoya said with a small chuckle. He pulled them off looking at Tamaki who seemed a blur in front of him.

"That's better." Tamaki said. "How do you see with these things anyway?" He asked picking them up and putting them on him. "I would get a head ache if I wore these all the time." He said his eyes having trouble adjusting. He took them off, and Kyoya reached for them their hands brushing. "Well that's because they aren't made for you." Kyoya said with a small chuckle. Tamaki laughed softly looking back at him, "That's for sure egg head." He said with a laugh. "I am not!" Kyoya said blushing across his cheeks. "Aww did I embarrass you?" Tamaki said picking with Kyoya. "Yes." Kyoya said looking at him and sticking his tongue out. "Ha-ha~!" Tamaki laughed for a minute. Kyoya watched him with a small smile coming to his lips.

Tamaki brushed a small strand of hair away from Kyoya's face. His hand tucked itself under his chin, and he brought his face closer. He looked into Kyoya's eyes for a moment, and kissed him.

Kyra looked back at her friend with a smile, "Of course." She said pressing a finger to her nose softly. She walked into the bedroom with Haruhi. Haruhi crawled under the covers almost immediately bringing them up around her head so she looked like a little Eskimo. Kyra felt bad for her friend but she couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked with the covers wrapped around her. She slid into bed beside her, and slid a hand under the blanket running her fingers through her hair soothingly. Haruhi slowly let the blanket fall and she cuddled up with her friend laying her head on her large breasts, which were incredibly soft. Soon she felt something hard against her ear. She blushed but didn't move. She could hear her friends heart beating, and it seemed quicker than usual. "You alright your heart is beating quickly." Haruhi said looking up at her friend the light dusting of blush on her cheeks. "I'm nervous during storms." She said which was a complete lie; her heart was beating quickly because Haruhi was so close to her. "Okay." Haruhi said laying her head back against her warm breasts.

Soon Haruhi was almost asleep. She was drooling slightly, and as the warm sensation ran over her nipple Kyra let out a small moan. "I'm so sorry Haruhi said sitting up." Her purple tank top was clearly showing her erect nipples. "Don't worry about it." Kyra said blushing. Her entire face was as red as a tomato. Haruhi nodded kindly, and then a large clap of thunder was heard overhead. "Ahh!" Haruhi said jumping into her friends lap. Kyra blushed even more if that was possible. Haruhi clung to her, burying her face in her breasts. Kyra let go of a small moan, and Haruhi's eyes looked up at her. She looked down at Haruhi so cute where she was. She let a small smile slip onto her lips. "Sorry Kyra-Chan." Haruhi said, and Kyra looked down at her. "If you don't stop apologizing baka!" She said with a light tap against her head. "I—"Haruhi was about to say when she had a bit harder tap to her head. "Right." Haruhi said nervously. Kyra looked at her with a small. Her nipples were incredibly hard, and she couldn't help but blush. Haruhi pressed her hand against one as she sat up, causing her nipple to get even harder under her touch. Haruhi looked at her blushing softly.

Kyra pulled her closer to her, and kissed her. As her fingers wrapped into her hair Haruhi let out a soft moan. "K-Kyra." She moaned. Kyra could feel Haruhi's small hands on her breasts, as she began to rub her fingers against her nipples. Kyra felt her shirt being pulled at, and she took it off, and felt Haruhi's lips against her nipple sucking it gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya pulled back at first not used to the feel of another man's lips on his. He soon couldn't help but sink into the kiss. He felt heat and passion in the kiss. He wrapped his hands into Tamaki's hair kissing him while his other hand clutched the small of his back. "T-Tamaki!" He moaned softly, and Tamaki pulled back for a moment, and Kyoya's cheeks were blood red. "Yes?" Tamaki asked looking at him with a small smile. "Kiss me again." He said pulling Tamaki into a passionate and hungry kiss. His lips tasted like sugar would to a candy addict. He closed his eyes his hand pulling Kyoya into his lap. With him in his lap he was surprised to find Kyoya grinding their hips together. He could feel himself grow erect, and Kyoya blushed feeling a big lump against his own. "Mmm, that feels so good! Don't stop." Tamaki moaned into the kiss. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he continued to grind on him. Soon it didn't seem his heart had enough blood to pump. "You're so hard!" Kyoya said looking down at their cocks which were grinding against each other through their pants. "Let's get these off shall we?" Kyoya said unbuttoning and unzipping Tamaki's pants.

"Kyoya-Kun, I didn't know you had it in you." He said with a blush and a small smirk. "Oh I have a lot in me that you haven't seen yet." Kyoya said seductively as he got his pants off. Kyoya's boxers were black, and there was a stain where he had leaked lubrication and pre-cum. "Ooh… you're so big." Kyoya muttered seductively. Tamaki felt himself grow painfully hard, and suddenly he tilted his head back moaning out of sheer pleasure. "Ohh!" Kyoya pushed his cock into his mouth focusing on his sensitive head. His skin was so soft and warm, and it felt so good when he pushed it down his throat.

"Ohh, keep going deeper!" He moaned as Kyoya's soft tongue glided around the base of his cock. He felt him finally take him all in at once and he moaned heavily. "K-Keep going, you're going to make me cum!" Tamaki moaned as he began to push his cock in and out of Kyoya's tight throat. He pushed in one final thrust and came deep into the back of his throat. Kyoya licked his lips loving the taste. "You taste good, here try it." Kyoya said as he began to kiss Tamaki. Tamaki tasted his own seed, and licked it softly swallowing it.

"Now it's time for you to taste mine." Kyoya said pulling his pants off seductively. He pulled out his massive cock, and Tamaki blushed heavily. He had known it was huge from feeling it through his pants, but huge was an understatement seeing it now. Tamaki blushed unsure of what to do, so he tried to follow what Kyoya had done. He took Kyoya's large cock into his mouth, and began to suck on just the head. He flicked his tongue across his opening, and tasted the pre-cum, slowly and very gently he pressed his head to the base. Kyoya moaned heavily as he gripped the back of his head winding his fingers into Tamaki's thick blonde hair.

He could feel Tamaki pull his head back, and go back down on his base quickly. Tamaki's eyes began to water from the sheer size of him. He pulled back gasping for breath as Kyoya began to kiss him. He slipped his glasses off, his eyes adjusting. It was blurry but he felt he could see a bit better, he supposed the old wives tale wasn't true that if you masturbated you would go blind. He couldn't help but chuckle very softly at this. Tamaki pushed his head down to the base of Kyoya, feeling his cock begin to throb and pulse. He pulled his head back and opened his mouth as cum flew straight into it. He swallowed every drop of Kyoya's seed before kissing him. "You taste good too Kyoya-Kun." Tamaki smiled his cheeks still red.

"Now let's see if you can take this cock." Kyoya said flipping him over. He rubbed his head gently against his tight asshole. "You ready?" Kyoya asked, and nervously Tamaki nodded. Kyoya pushed his huge cock into him in one large thrust.

((Aww man! Aren't I mean just leaving you hanging? Be sure to read next time for more yaoi goodness! Now onto Haruhi and Kyra.))

As Haruhi's talented tongue flicked against her hardened nipple she moaned softly. She felt Haruhi's other hand rubbing her nipple. She couldn't help but arch her back from the sensation. Every roll of her fingers seemed to go straight between her legs making her extremely wet. Haruhi continued sucking her nipples, the taste of her skin was like sweet sweat. She loved it, and craved to taste more of her. Haruhi began to kiss down her stomach kissing the hollow of her stomach and flicking her tongue against it. The feeling of Haruhi's soft tongue against her bare skin was amazing. Kyra couldn't help but spread her legs.

As Haruhi continued to kiss down her stomach she pulled her skirt off, and noticed how wet her underwear were. "Wow…" She said with a sexy look up to Kyra's eyes. Kyra looked down into Haruhi's beautiful brown eyes, and smiled gently with a small nod. Haruhi slowly slid off her underwear making sure to keep eye contact with her. She bent onto her stomach rubbing her clit, which was swollen and a light pink. Kyra smelled amazing like something sweet and fragrant. She was sure there wasn't another smell like it. She pushed her head closer to her wet pussy, and slowly she slid her tongue against her clit. She was rewarded with the feel of Kyra tense and arch her back a moan escaping her lips. "H-Haruhi, don't stop please!" She moaned sensually, and Haruhi pushed her tongue deep into the soft insides of her friends opening. She flicked her tongue up against it while her hand rubbed her clit. "Oh my god!" Kyra moaned as she felt she was about to explode. Her body began to shake as she neared an orgasm, and Haruhi pushed her tongue deep in and out of her. "Ahh!" Kyra moaned, and she felt the tension inside of her split as she arched her back a scream coming from her parted lips. Haruhi tasted the sweet salty taste of her cum on her tongue. Kyra looked down at her with love in her eyes. She pulled back and lay Haruhi back, as she began to kiss down her chest her tongue flicking against her nipple.

((I did it again? I'm so evil to you all, oh well keep reading. :P))


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki's head tilted back as a large moan of pain escaped his lips. "Shhh… the pain will be gone soon." Kyoya whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. Tamaki pushed in and out of him trying to control his urge to go faster and harder. "K-keep going the pain is going away." Tamaki said as Kyoya pressed in and out of him, slowly he began to pick up his pace, and he could sense that the pain was gone within a few minutes. "Shit you're so tight!" Kyoya moaned as he continued to press himself deeper inside of him. "You're so hard, Ahh! Right there don't stop~" Tamaki moaned as he felt his sweet spot hit over and over. Kyoya obliged, and began to go harder and faster his moans in rhythm with his thrusts.

Tamaki could hear Kyoya's moans getting faster, as his thrusts did as well. "Ooh, you're going to cum soon." Tamaki said sensually. Kyoya blushed and tilted his head back and moaned as he released his hot seed deep into his asshole. "Tamaki!" He moaned as his seed continued to spill out. His entire body was shaking with the release of his cum. He could feel his cock slowly shrinking back down to its regular size. Kyoya's body glistened with sweat, and as Tamaki looked at him he smiled. His cock was still hard, "Your turn." Tamaki said with a small chuckle, he licked his lips. "Oh? Who says?" Kyoya said teasing him. "Oh now, you wouldn't be so cruel as to leave me this hard would you?" Tamaki replied his eyes glimmering with mischief. "Perhaps… I will allow you this time." Kyoya said with a small smile in his direction. "Oh I'm going to leave you begging for more Kyoya-kun." Tamaki said, as he watched Kyoya roll over.

Tamaki pressed his cock inside of Kyoya's ass and began to rub it against his opening. "You little tease." Kyoya said, his breathing had already sped in anticipation and longing. Tamaki responded by bending over Kyoya's body and nipping at his throat. "I'm anything but little." Tamaki said as he pressed his huge cock into Kyoya's tight asshole. "Oh shit!" Tamaki moaned as his tight asshole took his cock. He began to press in and out gently at first trying not to hurt Kyoya, who had tensed. "Keep going, harder Tamaki-kun!" He moaned loudly. Tamaki obliged feeling his large cock slip in and out of him as his thrusts began to get more powerful and pushed deeper into the warm opening of his tight ass. "T-there~" Kyoya moaned as he felt Tamaki hit his sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Yes!" Tamaki moaned as he felt his asshole grip his member, they both came onto the sheets which were twisted all around them.

Haruhi had a deep blush come across her cheeks, as she heard a moan escape her own lips. The sound was foreign to her, but she enjoyed the sound in an odd way. The pleasure from Kyra's soft tongue flicking her nipple was immense. "T-that feels really good." Haruhi moaned as she felt her friend's mouth move away. Kyra's soft lips kissed down her stomach, and she could feel her nearing the lip of her pants. Kyra looked up at her friend as her tongue traced the lip of her pants. She finally began to peel the tight pants off of Haruhi's curved figure. Haruhi watched Kyra pink blush dusted on her cheeks.

Finally with her pants all the way off she began to lick the top of her underwear, and down onto them. She could feel the wetness from her, and began to lick her swollen clit which she could feel even through the underwear. Haruhi arched her back moaning as she began to squirm because of the intense pleasure. Her eyes closed, and Kyra finally pulled her underwear off. She pressed a finger into her tight opening. "Mmm, looks like no one has touched you here before." Kyra said seductively. Haruhi shook her head shyly. "You're so damn cute." Kyra said and pushed her tongue against her clit. She began to move it side to side, licking the sensitive flesh inside of her outer lips. Fitting her mouth around her clit she began to suck the sensitive flesh. "Ohh~" Haruhi moaned as she felt pressure on her clit. She began to work her middle finger in and out of her, and pulled her tongue off of her clit. She began to lick her opening, tasting the sweet lubrication. She pushed her tongue deep into the soft walls of her pussy. Haruhi moaned loudly in sheer pleasure from the wonderful feeling. "Don't stop your tongue feels so good!" Kyra continued to work her way deeper into her pussy. Her tongue tasted every inch of her soft insides.

She could feel Haruhi begin to quiver, and she worked her way in and out of her quickly, and felt her pussy tighten around her. The softness seemed to turn to jelly, and she could feel cum fly onto her tongue. Haruhi had her back arched, and her body was shaking. The pleasure was too intense for her to even speak. Kyra pulled her tongue out, and was sweating. "I love you Haruhi." She said with a happy smile.


End file.
